


Snowed In Gyftmas

by orphan_account



Series: Undertale One Shots [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Holiday Dinner, Holidays, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful...Wait, fire? Weren't we making dinner??





	Snowed In Gyftmas

**Author's Note:**

> In a discord server for various skeleton brother shippings (which tbh I only lurk the Papcest section cause that's just how basic I am) SilverDragonMS suggested this idea of "Polyruses having Christmas dinner" to which I worked something out of it for the sake of a fic!
> 
> I miss writing, I need to do it more.

The weather forecaster outright lied. It was expected to be a completely barren, dry, frostbitten cold winter. Then, out of the blue, a sheet of snow just fell down, all at once, on Gyftmas day. And proceeding well into the evening. With snow barricading all the residents of the town in for the day, that meant plans to have holiday dinner at Toriel’s home had to be postponed.

 

Papyrus woefully watched the large flakes of snow continue to cake ontop the already fallen blanket that covered the walkway and engulfed the car in the driveway.

 

The other three Papyruses all had taken notice of how awfully this weighed on Papyrus’s spirits.

 

Rus walked over, carrying two warmed up mugs of hot chocolate, hoping to coax one into Papyrus’s hands to help him warm up and maybe even lighten up. He carefully backed into the window seat beside him and scooted close, wafting the steam of one of the marshmallow bobbing mugs under his nose.

 

“Heeey,” Rus cooed, “How about a sippy sip?”

 

Papyrus was not all that appeased and gave a wistful sigh, “Thank you, darling, but… I’m not quite in the mood for hot chocolate right now!”

 

Rus looked at the two mugs in his hands, well damn, now what? He had to just shrug and take his one mug to just… Start chugging it down, which Papyrus did take notice to  _ that _ .

 

“R-rus?? What are you  _ doing _ ?” Papyrus asked, getting Rus to nearly choke mid-chug.

 

“ **_Koff koff!_ ** I’m just- **_koff_ ** -if you’re not gonna have one- **_ahhem!_ ** -Eugh, then I gotta drink ‘em for the both of us so I don’t waste them!”

 

Papyrus scoffed and took one of the mugs, “Alright fine! Don’t overdo it on hot chocolate!” He huffed and took a small sip of his own claimed mug now, “... It’s good.”

 

Rus chuckled as he leaned his back to the wall, now taking steadier sips of his own half downed mug and watched out the window, “Hm, looks just like one of those snowglobes, huh?”

 

Papyrus hummed and set his mug down on the seat, “... I was so worried we wouldn’t get  _ any _ snow for the season, and yet now there’s just  _ too much snow _ to even have a proper dinner.”

 

Rus frowned and tilted his head slightly, “Yeah, but at least we’ll still have a party! Once the snow passes and the roads are safe, then we’ll get back on track for that!”

 

Papyrus groaned, “Probably not until next year! A Gyftmas party just isn’t the same if it is not on Gyftmas!” He huffed in the fashion of a pouty child, crossing his arms and now staring out the window with contempt, “Just what are we supposed to do?? We already exchanged our gifts with one another here, but now we can’t do anything else while trapped inside!”

 

Rus could see Papyrus was very set on seeing through to declare this Gyftmas perhaps the worst on record. He couldn’t blame Papyrus for being disappointed, but to be  _ this upset _ about it too? It was just a silly holiday… And yet, it meant so strangely much to him.

 

He decided to scooch off the window seat, letting Papyrus be by himself to continue sulking, and he walked back to the kitchen where Edge and Hickory stood by eavesdropping.

 

Edge watched as Rus wandered back in, proceeding to dump the last of his mug’s contents down the kitchen drain, “So, we take it the hot chocolate didn’t do much in warming him up?”

 

Rus gave the mug a rinse before setting it down with the other dirty dishes, “I said I’d give it a shot, not that it was guaranteed to work.”

 

Edge rolled his eyes, knowing how minutes before, Rus was so confident to stride out there with two mugs in hopes of getting some of that bitterness out of Papyrus with the help of an overly indulgent mug of liquid warm hugs, “Well then, why don’t we try with my plan! Shovel our way to Toriel’s house!”

 

“Then what? Tunnel to everyone else’s houses too? Get trapped there at Toriel’s? Risk frostbite??” Rus retaliated at Edge.

 

“Well, we’d pick them up along the way of course! And no, we would just tunnel back!”

 

Rus leaned back against the kitchen sink, “Any other plans?”

 

No response.

 

“... C’mon… Hickory?”

 

Hickory, who the other two had not been paying attention to, was in the process of making himself a sandwich at the kitchen island and looked up at them like a deer in headlights, “... What? Sorry, I’m just… Um…”

 

Edge then snapped his fingers, “Hold on a minute… Hickory, throw that sandwich away-or save it for later,  _ I have an idea. _ ”

 

* * *

 

Papyrus had watched the snow fall for hours now, he seemed to be so lost in thought watching it come down and continue to add more and more inches on top of inches. He had let his cocoa get cold by this point and not even bother with picking up some new activity now.

 

There had been sounds to come from the kitchen, which he did not entirely mind. Surely, with how late it was getting-indicated by the darkening of the sky-Papyrus assumed the other three were helping fix themselves some general dinners.

 

Except, when the aroma from the kitchen started to reach Papyrus’s nose, he smelled something delicious… Something savory… Something…

 

Burning.

 

Then the fire alarm went off, and that rattled Papyrus’s skull enough to grab his attention. Hopping off the bench, he hurried over to the kitchen which was starting to fill with smoke.

 

Hickory was waving a kitchen rag at a pot with rolling flames spurting out of it, and the rag now was also on fire. While Rus fiddled with the sink’s side sprayer trying to reach the source. Edge just in time grabbed the lid, snatched the rag out of Hickory’s hand to toss into the pot while he managed to suffocate the flames with covering the pot.

 

“There we go--” Edge started to say as he was calm, but then Rus spurted water out at him and Hickory.

 

“Oh sh-sorry!!” Rus quickly turned the water off.

 

Edge menacingly growled, ready to snap at Rus, but then they looked over to where Hickory was looking to spot Papyrus.

 

Papyrus stood in awe at the sight. The kitchen looked to have been ransacked and was an outright mess of dirtied dishes used to mix and measure ingredients, on the counter there still sat a bowl of half-mixed potatoes, the smell of meat indicated something inside the oven was still cooking, there were freshly baked rolls set to the side (risen with a rather golden to brown crust), and then there was the sight of the one pot that was now tamed and had a burn kitchen towel within it.

 

Finally, Papyrus managed to utter out a word, “... wh..what--”

“I simply left Hickory in charge of melting the gorgonzola cheese, and he causes a fire!” Edge groaned as he now switched off the burner and grabbed a still un-burnt towel to dry off with.

 

“I-I don’t do well with stovetop foods, I tell you all the time!” Hickory argued back.

 

“Hey, lets now worry about it, alright? Least we are safe!” Rus said optimistically as he returned to mashing the potatoes.

 

For being short-tempered with him, Edge still patted Hickory dry too as he got sprayed by the water sprayer too.

 

Papyrus simply blinked and looked around at the lively kitchen, nothing of what they said really explained what or why they were making all these extravagant dishes, except that he had a potential thought come to mind, “... Are you three… Making a Gyftmas dinner?”

 

Usual dinners in this household consisted of just whatever anyone could pull out the fridge and pop into the microwave, or eat cold. While Edge may go for something a little more refined, it was also just so easy sometimes to stick with leftovers from the night before or put together something simple.

 

Edge looked back over to the gobsmacked Papyrus, “No. We’re planning to just make all this food and throw it outside for the fun of it.”

 

“Edge,” Rus chided, “Yeah, we decided that… We might not get to have dinner with all our friends and family, but we might as well have a special dinner here together tonight.”

 

Papyrus stilled just watched the three of them in awe as now: Edge inspected the roasting meat in the oven, Hickory cleaned up some of the countertops, and Rus put the mixer on in the potatoes to get them to a creamy consistency.

 

“... Papyrus?” Hickory asked, “Is um… This alright?”

 

The other two seemed to turn their attention back over to Papyrus, who looked to be completely overwhelmed. It was curious to them just… Why this was such a big deal? Papyrus now even started to tear up, and that only concerned the other three even more.

 

“I-I’m… I’m so… So sorry…” Papyrus sniffled, Rus put the bowl down, Edge folded the towel over the oven handle, and Hickory was by his side in an instant, “I-I’ve been so… Caught up in my own  _ grief _ that-that I’ve neglected to even  _ consider _ you three!”

 

“Bun, it’s alright.” Hickory soothingly reassured Papyrus, “We know it means a lot to you.”

 

Papyrus leaned in on Hickory as he sniffled again, and looked down to the floor, “... G-gyftmas always used to be… So… Lonesome… Sans and I n-never really had much family around, s-so, when the traditions for dinners to be had with friends, started it just… Felt so elating! Never had we had a proper Gyftmas b-before that, and now… The first year for y-you three to join, and it’s  _ ruined _ .”

 

Edge popped his hip, arm akimbo to it, “Pfft, it’s not ruined, it’s… Giving us time to practice!” He gestured back to their messy, tornado storm, kitchen, “The three of us have not had had a proper Gyftmas dinner as you’ve had. Thus, this is practice for us to figure out the ropes of putting one together!”

 

Rus nodded, “Yeah, but hey, we also want to just have a bomb ass dinner together on this special occasion. Seeing as how we all looked so forward to it.”

 

Papyrus let out his signature “ _ Nyeh heh heh _ ” chuckle wetly through trying not to continue sobbing. Which earned just the campiest, group hug around the guy to make him feel warm and loved, “T-thank you, thank you s-so much!  _ Nyeheh! _ ”

 

The four together would then finish up the rest of dinner, enjoying the meal at a made table with lit candles to set the mood. And then after, would dig into a tub of ice cream for dessert, cause they did try to make gingerbread cookies, but someone (Hickory) burned them (again).


End file.
